The invention relates to a bicycle, in particular a folding bicycle. In general bicycles are assembled from parts that are manufactured in dissimilar ways, such as pipes, lugs, axles, rims and tires and many others, which are manufactured with the aid of many and complicated machines and tools and are assembled into a complete bicycle. In case of folding bicycles an additional requirement is that of being able to part it, which is mostly realized with the rear wheel and the treadle mechanism forming the part that is attached hingeably or detachably to the other part that is composed of the handlebars and the front wheel, whereas the division has been provided in the framebeam. Moreover, it is observed that a folding bicycle in the folded or parted state in general occupies less space than in the unfolded state, but is not to be used in that folded or parted state.
It is the object of the invention to provide a bicycle that is composed of elements that can be manufactured in a simple way, substantially according to similar methods and which can be manufactured with simple tools and in particular out of light weight elements, without the solidity and the stability being impaired. A particular object of the invention is to provide a folding bicycle that is easy to carry and also in the folded state is still usable as a seat, while all parts remain connected with each other and both folding and unfolding can be done in a simple way.